Misinterpretations
by KnowingDivine
Summary: This is another view of Harry and Severus' relationship. From Voldies view. DH SPOILERS! From the chapter The Elder Wand...Working on the next chapter...updating soon hopefully. Officially abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything of Harry Potter's universe. As stated before, the Goddess J.K Rowling owns him. The only thing that is mine is the Snarry-ness. This story contains actual text from the chapter "The Elder Wand". I don't own the words! \line Also, I plan on writing this from Snape's P.O.V and also from Harry's P.O.V.

If I owned Harry Potter characters, Snape would be mine

Voldemort laughed silently.He knew that Severus wasn't true in his loyalty. He knew that he had fallen for the old codger's attepmt at "persuasion". Dumbledore had always used "The Chosen One" to cement his follower's loyalty. Who else would have been manipulative enough to play on Severus'..."unique" love for his students. And even he could admit that Harry Potter was...very pleasing to look at.

Voldemort knew that Severus and Harry were together. He was aware of the fact that Harry had been looking into his mind. And he used that to his advantage.He sat in side the Shrieking Shack and let Harry inside his mind to see what was happening.

Lucius Malfoy was kneeling in the corner. \line "Go and fetch Snape." he said.

"Sanpe, m-my Lord?" Lucius stuttered.

"Snape. Now. I need him. There is-- a service-- I require form him. Go."

Lucius stumbled from the room. Voldemort stood there, staring at the elder wand.

"It's the only way Nagini." Voldemort said quietly and looked around to look at his snake , safe within her protective, magical bubble. He smiled as he felt Harry Potter pull out of his mind. He knew that by the end of the night, not only would he succeed in killing "The-Boy-Who-Lived", but he would also succeed in breaking his soul before his death.

Voldemort laughed inwardly as he felt Harry arrive as Snape was talking.

"...my Lord, thier resistance is crumbling." \line "-and it is doing so without your help, Severus." he interuppted.

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Voldemort sneered. He could almost hear the desperation in Snape's voice to go and find his young lover. Voldermort stood.

"I have a problem, Severus." he whispered.

"My Lord?" \line Voldemort raised the Elder Wand.

"Why doesn't it work for me?"

"My-my Lord?" Snape said, "I do not understand. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," Voldemort replied. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this one and the wand I procured from Ollivander so long ago."

Voldemort watched as Snape stared blankly at Nagini.

"No difference." he said again as Snape continued to stand there.Voldemort started to move around the room.

" I have thought long and hard about this, Severus...Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

Snape still stood, staring at Nagini in her magical cage.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

Voldemort growled silently as Snape said this. He did not seem to understand that he would not be seeing Potter after tonight.

This is as far as I have gotten in this story. I will update soon. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not own any characters, or this plot line. I only own the mad ruminations of my mind. :D Most of the text in this cahpter belongs To J.K Rowling...I only added a slashy spin on it.

Kyla Mizuki-- I actually had the next thing written. If I didn't, you would have had to of wait...but luck was with you. Suprised me though.

She's my only reviewer...only she loves me. On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understand Potter as I do. He does not need finding.He will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will come."

"But, My Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself--"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Kill his friends--the more, the better-- but do not kill him." Voldemort said, knowing Snape's biggest fear was the death of his young lover.

"But it is you I wished to speak to, Severus, Not of Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

Voldemort grimaced as he felt Harry's panic rise. Harry knew he was not happy with Snape.

My Lord knows I only seek only to serve him. But let me go and find the boy, My Lord. Let me bring him to you . I know I can--"

"I have told you, no!" Voldemort cried as his anger rose and he glimpsed panicked fear in Snape's eyes. "My concern at this moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know. It is EXTREMELY short. But I now am planning on taking it to the end of the book ( well until Voldie's demise) and maybe add some of my own dialouge. :D So I will work on that.

If anyone else reads this, please tell me what you think!!

Review people!!!


End file.
